


Prequel to Rozen Wars

by Eisen_Ruvia



Series: Rozen Wars [1]
Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Bashing, F/F, F/M, Future mature-ish content, M/M, Multi, Seme Kaname, Shounen-ai, Uke Zero, Yaoi, Yuri, one-sided relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisen_Ruvia/pseuds/Eisen_Ruvia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebirth: a cycle of dying and living again with the bliss of ignorance; living ignorantly of the sins of your previous life. Something a soul can choose if they so desire. Something Zero never had. Zero’s life was all a lie; a clever ruse to hide his real purpose. A fate already decided even before birth. Kaname has always been the one to play the games. But what happens when he finds himself a participant in Zero’s own game for survival? Zero has a twin sister? Ichiru is a Homunculus? Who is Zero really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. THEM

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is sooo stupid! I do NOT own Vampire Knight. Would we Yaoi fan girls/fan boys even be here if I owned it? If I did it would be Shounen Ai, Boys Love, BL, Yaoi Heaven (pick one)!
> 
> Author’s Note: K! I AM A BEGINNER. This is my first time writing here. Please be kind and/or considerate of our (Author’s) feelings. Constructive Criticism is welcome! NO FLAMES! Please! I’m quite sensitive. Flames are for cooking, heating, torturing, burning someone’s flesh off! I have someone who cooks for me, my room is quite warm thank you very much and I don’t have someone to torture or burn the flesh off - yet. I don’t have any use for it, especially inside a computer.
> 
> I am not a fan of yuki! I hate her! But whether I’ll make her suffer in this fic is yet to be decided, just a warning!
> 
> This chapter starts at the time the world is destroyed and the Purebloods awakened on the earth. As I can remember Kaname Kuran is really Kaname – one of the first ancestors…. Right…?

 

Chapter 1: THEM

 

_Blood… the vile red liquid that stained his armour; the substance that dyed the earth crimson; that which pooled beneath the rose thorn throne in which he sat._

_Corpses… bloody broken dolls that scattered around as far as the eye could see. Gutted, beheaded, burned, slashed, stabbed, mangled, shredded, used, abandoned._

_Fallen Queen… she who stands; smeared in blood; between him and participants of their twisted game._

_Blood Tainted King… he who sits regally on the rose thorn throne before the arena; he who only watches with detachment and disinterest._

 

* * *

 

I. Year XXXX – After the destruction

 

Earth, an Eden God created for his precious creations. Man, a creature made by God with lots of potential – for destruction, God’s most beloved children, creatures that brought about the destruction because of their inability to achieve contentment.

 

_Greed… Envy… Sloth… Gluttony… Wrath… Lust… Pride… the seven cardinal sins._

 

The sky was dyed in red. Towns and cities fell in dusts and ruins. The ground itself was drunk with blood from the rotting corpses that pooled above it. The wind itself still echoed the cries of pain and suffering that long past. Very little life could be seen throughout the horizon. It was, as foretold, Ragnarok: The time of destruction. The Reset. When all were reduced to nothing but dirt and ashes and only a few survived. But like everything that does not stay constant, the period of Ragnarok is already at its end. Soon, new life would rise from the ashes and those who survived will be granted a new beginning.

 

A man with long beautiful silver hair, clad in a lavender hooded coat with intricate silver patterns, stood on top of a cliff that over looked a valley between two mountains, with an air of power, elegance and grace not that of a normal human being. His soft amethyst eyes gazing over the gorge, soft pale ebony skin lovingly kissed by the bloody sun– unearthly aglow. His braided silver hair danced with the softly blowing breeze that seemed to adoringly embrace him.

 

“Thought I’d fine you here.” A melodic voice called out. From afar, a woman with long, curly red hair and amethyst eyes like his sauntered towards him but only to stop a few feet behind him. Her skin was like his fair and unusual. She was also wearing a hooded coat with intricate silver patterns, only it was red. Her thin eyebrows forming an elegant frown as she stared at him. ”You’re not sulking over the _destruction_ , are you?”

 

“Of course not… I do not sulk,” He said turning to her, finally acknowledging her existence. “You and I both know that we can’t interfere with man kind’s course of action or the consequences it entails. We exist for an entirely different purpose.”

 

“Well, why are you here then?” She asked with a huff. “I know for a fact that staring at something long dead and putrid is hardly an enjoyable pass time.” After a good five minutes of no response, she pouted and crossed her arms, annoyed at being ignored. “Kiryuu-kun will have a fit once he finds out we’ve wander off without guards again.”

 

“ … ”

 

“ … ”

 

“Those creatures down there, they’re not human. And they’re not like us” He uttered, not paying attention to anything she said and pointed towards the group of people going through the gorge. Some were riding in horses while others just walked. “Were they the ones you foresaw awakening?”

 

“Yes…” She replied suddenly serious, turning to the object that currently held his attention.

 

“Are they a threat?” He asked, previous soft kind eyes hardened, narrowing into frightening cold slits.

 

“No…” She answered, shaking her head. ”… Not yet… The moon says nothing.”

 

At her words, his eyes shifted from frightening to inquisitive; a very rare occurrence that didn’t go unnoticed by the red head. As he parted his lips to whisper the wind bustled as if to obscure his words, something that was obviously not meant for her to hear. The woman’s own pair of lavender eyes widened attesting that she had for a fact heard him.

 

“Let’s head back. Like you said Kiryuu-kun would go berserk once he notices we’re gone.” He said sparing one last look at the group below before turning around and walking past her.

 

“What are you thinking about now? … Rozen?” She asked in suspicion, a frown marring her beautiful face. He stopped and looked back at her over his shoulder. His eyes deep and – eerily in her opinion – indecipherable stared at her.

 

“Nothing that isn’t interesting, Rikagi.” He said, his lips forming a rare smile.

 

* * *

  

II

 

“Kaname?” A female voice called out to him, pulling him out of his reverie. “Are you alright? Is there something wrong?” The hooded woman ridding the horse beside his asked as she held back her horse to match his pace. Her voice laced with concern as she turned to him. He hesitated for a moment before she gestured for him to give an answer.

 

“Do you feel that, Lilia?” He finally asked; deep wine red eyes looked up at the two mountains that enclosed the gorge. A slight breeze blew his long chocolate brown locks astray, as his nose picked up scents that his mind – somehow, God-knows-how – registered as ‘lilac’, whatever that was.

 

A sigh escaped thin lips, being a fledgling was very difficult.

 

“Yes,” She said following his gaze, once again snapping him out of his reverie. “It’s ‘them’. But I didn’t think they’d be nearby.”

 

“… 'Them'…?” He trailed off, glancing at her for a while only to turn back to the mountain; his eyes flickered with obvious interest, a sign that he very much wanted her to elaborate. His curiosity was already peaked.

 

“Creatures unlike us.” She replied as she pulled down her hood; revealing long midnight black hair and beautiful onyx eyes.

 

“Are they Humans?” He asked not taking his gaze off on one particular spot, a cliff. A spot that for some weird reason, beckons him to stare, demands his full attention. “Or… Vampires?”

 

“No, I believe they are something… much more.” At her words he suddenly turned back to her, perfectly sculpted eyebrows frowning in confusion.

 

“…” He didn’t get it. What did she mean by something much more? More than them? He wasn’t even sure what he is to begin with. It was beginning to frustrate the hell out of him.

 

“I’d sense ‘them’ around once in a while. But I’ve never actually seen them, like they themselves don’t want to be found.” A moment of silence past between them as she closed her eyes. It was as if she was debating with herself whether to tell him or to not to. Finally she decided. “But it seems that they’re also moving from one place to another.”

 

“What are they? Why do they move about from one place to another like us?” He asked again. She said they were not similar to _them_. So what where they?

 

“I have no idea. But whatever their reason is we’ll never know. Let alone discover it.” She replied as she looked back ahead; her tone filled with finality signalling the end of their conversation. “Let’s go.” With that she sped ahead. She was right, if _they_ didn’t want to be discovered, then _they_ won’t be. He should really forget about _them_. He had far more important things to think about. Like what he really was and why was he different to _Humans_. With that he looked up ahead, about to ride after her to the front of the group when…

 

_“Nice to meet you, Mr. Stranger...”_ A voice whispered to his ears as the wind picked up as though it was the messenger itself… It was a voice so beautiful and gentle that it made his heart beat faster than normal and suddenly pull the reigns to stop his horse. He immediately turned around. Eyes for some reason landing on that one spot. Said eyes widen as the voice once again whispered to his ears, _“Until next time…”_ And a flash of silver flickered in the distance before the foreign feeling left him.


	2. Series of Events: Debt unpaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebirth: a cycle of dying and living again with the bliss of ignorance; living ignorantly of the sins of your previous life. Something a soul can choose if they so desire. Something Zero never had. Zero’s life was all a lie; a clever ruse to hide his real purpose. A fate already decided even before birth. Kaname has always been the one to play the games. But what happens when he finds himself a participant in Zero’s own game for survival? Zero has a twin sister? Ichiru is a Homunculus? Who is Zero really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was originally posted in Fanfiction,net but for reasons I decided to post it here instead. The thing is I’m kind of bummed about the ending of Vampire Knight. Got fed up with all the Yuki this, Yuki that. Like totally depressed. My sister – who’s a fangirl like me, who I may have possibly seduced into the dark side – actually got worried.
> 
> KanamexZero was actually the pairing that opened my mind to Yaoi and Shounen Ai. It also opened my mind to the possibility of “There are different kinds of Love. But Love is Love, no matter what form – or GENDER – it takes”. And that both homophobes and close-minded people are just self-righteous, hypocrites. No one’s perfect – not that being gay is an imperfection, it most certainly is not – so they can’t preach about what’s right and wrong to people whose only being honest to themselves when they themselves aren’t as pure as Jesus Christ. And if they were a kind and loving as Jesus and God, then they’d know it’s NOT A SIN TO BE GAY. Sorry, I’m rambling, let’s continue on.
> 
> And I seriously considered not continuing – and maybe deleting this fic from existence. But then a friend read it and told me to continue cause he really wanted to find out what happens. It got me out of the pit I unconsciously fell in. So, next Chappy! Yea hey!

 

Chapter 2: Series of Events: Debt unpaid

 

 

Blood, so much blood covered the alley wall. The rusty metallic smell filled the cold night air and on the filth covered pavement laid Cross Kaien – the Vampire without Fangs, deadliest Vampire Hunter in existence – drowning in his own abnormal blood. Ash-blond hair strewn all over the ground, soaked in the growing puddle of liquid garnet, and hazel eyes a mixture of pain, anger, astonishment and disbelief.

 

He had sensed them since he was a child and continued on till adulthood. Once curious of their origin, now with the thirst for a fight that rages within his veins, he had purposefully tracked them down.

 

He found them.

 

An exceptionally rare fit to be done judging by their reaction

 

He had raised his sword even when they all but stood there, not even threatened by his existence.

 

He underestimated them, overestimated himself, while consumed by the exhilaration of battle.

 

Biggest mistake he ever made

 

Hazel eyes looks down to the various thorn covered, thick, black spikes that impaled him from the neck to his thighs protruding from the ground. He had taken down Purebloods before without getting scratched, and he hadn’t even seen the attack coming.

 

There were four of them, two males and two females, paired off. The first couple was a man with long braided crimson hair and impersonal amethyst eyes, his partner a women with long curly moonlight-spun silver hair and the same shaded eyes, though several degrees warmer than her partner. The second pair a man with short black hair and a smaller woman with long black hair held up by purple ribbons in pigtails. The two like the first pair had amethyst eyes. Related was the first thought in his head, before his eyes gets a good look. The similarities were too uncanny. _‘A pair of twins’_ , a voice whispers in his head.

 

The redhead stiffens as the silver haired woman with warm eyes walks forward, advancing towards him. “Riza,” a masculine voice whispers in warning.

 

“I’ll be fine.” The woman – Riza – says as she pauses to look back, voice as smooth as silk, before continuing on. Kaien struggles at her approach, only succeeding in doubling the pain from his destroyed organs. She stops by his head, and crouches, sharp amethyst eyes roaming all over his blood stained face. Then a petite hand reaches for him and Kaien is embarrassed to admit that in the haze of pain, he flinches away from it. But it continues on, reaching its destination to only pulls a few soaked strands of hair off his face.

 

“Riza, it’s already as good as dead. Leave it.” The blood haired man sighs in fond exasperation.

 

“But it found us...” a pause as the woman called Riza turns back to the others, “doesn’t that make it a _Blessed_?”

 

“The foolish child attacked us without provocation. If it really is a _Blessed_ , it should have just listened to it’s intuition and stayed continents away.” The black haired girl bit out, arms crossed. “The little shit.”

 

“Haseya,” The black haired man chides affectionately before turning to the blood haired man, “The decision is yours, Nii-sama. Even if Nee-sama is right, the _Blessed_ are a gift as well as a curse to us.”

 

The blood haired man just looks at the other male in contemplation before turning frosty amethyst eyes on Kaien. “I’m certain it’s a Blessed,” he pauses, and Riza smiles relieved for a moment before it’s wiped off, “But it did attack us, and letting it live will be... inconvenient.”

 

“Riku!”

 

“That’s what I thought!” Haseya says, grinning smugly. And Kaien, even in his current state, really wants to cut the little shit down.

 

“Riza, it is a threat. To the clan and especially to the two of us since it’s our turn in the cycle. Are you willing to jeopardize them?” The blood haired man – Riku – asks, eyes challenging, staring the Silverette down.

 

Riza bites her lips, eyes downcast, body yielding to the other’s stare, before taking in a determined expression. “No. But... I’m sure it won’t be a threat. Look at it! It’s barely a child!” she argues stubbornly.

 

“No–t an I–it... Not a ch–child...” Kaien cuts in through the pain, choking out the words. Because no. Just, no. Even half-dead because of his own stupidity he isn’t taking this shit.

 

“Oh,” Riza turns back to him, along with her siblings, eyebrows raised in surprise, “I’m sorry. We did not realize we were offending you–”

 

“Or that you were still alive, not that we care.” Haseya interjects snidely, before caving in the force of Riza’s glare and looking somewhere off to the left, the Silverette’s pleasant personality taking a complete 180 turn.

 

“ ** _We_** ,” and Kaien could hear the force put in the pronunciation of the word, “are sorry. We truly are.” Riza continues on sweetly, no one correcting or interrupting this time, the black haired pair shrinking in on themselves a little, and Kaien really relates with them. The only reason he hasn’t crawled away from the deceptively frightening woman were the spikes currently impaling and possibly slowly sapping away his life.

 

A chuckle breaks the frightening atmosphere.

 

Everyone – even Kaien cranes his neck – turns to look at the now laughing Riku, previously cold amethyst eyes now exuding warmth and amusement. The man continues on for a moment under the incredulous stares, shoulders shaking, before finally getting a hold of himself. Sighing pleasantly, the man approaches them, stopping beside Riza.

 

“Then I guess I don’t have any other choice, do I?” The now smiling man asks Riza fondly, and then looks down to Kaien. “Do you wish to live? Every wish has a price; do you think you can bear the cost, the consequences of _granting_?” Riku asks, waiting patiently as Kaien does his best to control his body and by then only being able to give the tiniest nod. “Then we have a deal, Mr. Attacker.” Amethyst eyes briefly flash silver and the protruding spike breaks apart, scattering like dust to the wind as his body is none too gently dropped to the ground. “But please refrain from trying to kill us again.” And without another word the man kneels beside him, pulls a small knife from Kaien’s pocket and cuts the palm of his right hand. Squeezing the hand shut, blood drips from the opened wound, down the flesh, crawling on his skin into the holes in Kaien’s body.

 

Kaien grits his teeth, body beginning to struggle against phantom restraints as the previous pain is eclipsed by another of greater force spread throughout his body. He chokes in a mixture of blood and saliva as he feels his flesh, bones and insides burn, his body knit itself together faster than even his already vampire enhanced healing is capable of.

 

Pain, so much pain that even his already high threshold was having problems keeping up. And when he felt that he’ll finally burn out, darkness claims him and pulls him under. But before truly losing consciousness, he hears a whispered...

 

_“You shall live Mr. Attacker. And pay the price with the rest of your life...”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Three Months Later...

 

Three months, three months and he couldn’t find them. He had woken up in that alley, covered in blood and clothes no longer salvageable, but otherwise un-injured. He had gotten up and slowly made his way home, still feeling the phantom pain, the burning in his very bones.

 

When he reached his home, he goes straight to his bedroom and tumbled into his bed, not even bothering to clean himself up. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, subconsciously reaching out to the presence his had with him, comforting him, since birth. It wasn’t there. _They_ weren’t there. That’s when he realized... he couldn’t feel them, not anymore; he couldn’t track them down again. He panicked.

 

He panicked and lashed out, trashing his home. He didn’t know why, but without their looming presence he felt unbalanced.

 

In the next days, weeks and months, even though he knew it was futile he came back to that alley again and again and again, never stopping. It was his last lead, and he couldn’t stop. He had become obsess, to the point that even his fellow hunters got concerned. He didn’t tell them anything though; it felt wrong to do so. It felt like a betrayal.

 

“Cross-san,” a voice pulls him out of his wandering thoughts, and he realizes he’d done it again, blanking out in the middle of the day for unusual amounts of time. Looking around he sees roses and white lilies, lots and lots of it. He catches their scent, a scent that reminds him of them. He was at the VHA’s headquarters, in the garden, standing in the middle of the flowerbeds. “Cross-san,” the voice repeats, finally catching his attention.

 

He turns around and stops short as moonlight spun silver hair and amethyst eyes dominate his vision. But it wasn’t the woman named Riza, it was a man.

 

And a fellow hunter.

 

“My name is Satoshi Kiryu,” the man introduces offering Kaien his hand, “I was assigned to be your new partner.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You should just take a picture you know, it lasts longer.” Kiryu tells him, not even bothering to spare a moment of his precious time to give Kaien a tiny glance with those amethyst eyes. “I’ll be more flattered than creeped out, promise, so you don’t have to worry about me pressing charges or filling a restraining order. I mean, I swing both ways but as I’m sure you’re well aware I’m already engaged, so you’ll just have to settle for jacking off to a photograph.” He continues on, not even concerned by Kaien’s blush.

 

“No! I just– I mean– I am but I’m not– that is to say–” Kaien splutters, the tiny blush spreading like wild fire from neck to ears, aloof front easily forgotten. Two months, they’ve been partners for two months now, going on missions, missions that sometimes require them to work with Yagari Touga.

 

Yagari Touga was a young hunter, same age as Kiryu, already showing great promise in the hunting trade. The man was tall, dark and handsome as the hunter women titters about. He was also big, huge for his age, already reaching Kaien’s height, the man will surely outgrow the both of them in time, Kaien was not bitter about that.

 

“It’s okay, it’s okay, don’t worry,” Kiryu placates him, only to continue on, “Though I was pretty sure Touga-san would be more you’re type, you know.” And Kaien chokes own his saliva. He chokes, and coughs and wheezes, until Kiryu finally deigns to put down whatever he was currently in the middle of doing, turning to him and rubbing his back in obvious fake sympathy.

 

“I’m–” cough, “not interested–” gasp, “in any–” pant, “of you!” He finally manages to choke out, desperately trying to clear his pipes.

 

“Then why do you keep on staring?”

 

“Because you remind me of them! You remind me of Riku and Riza!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... cliff-hanger! Nyahahahaha!!!!
> 
> Tell me what you think!
> 
> Kudos and Comments people! It’s just two buttons away.
> 
> I was thinking of making this a Yagari/Kaien pairing with a side of Satoshi(Oc)/Kaien, Riku(Oc)/Kaien/Riza(Oc) servings. But of course the main pairing is our beloved Almighty Pureblood Kaname/Bad Ass Hunter Zero.
> 
> FYI Zero is always Uke and Kaname is Seme for me. So, if you want Zeka, well, this isn’t the fic for you.
> 
> Until next time! Ja ne, mina!

**Author's Note:**

> There you go!
> 
> I would really appreciate some Kudos and Comments. Tell me what you think!
> 
> Till next time guys!!
> 
> Ja ne!


End file.
